


Sunrise

by Sunburst223



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburst223/pseuds/Sunburst223
Summary: Very shortly after Simba reclaims his throne from Scar, he begins to doubt his ability to be a good king. The pain of the past begins to overwhelm him. The only one who can lift up his spirits is his mate, Nala. Can she show him that the beginning of a new day is exactly what they all need? One shot for now.





	Sunrise

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King. Everything belongs to Disney.

Simba watched the sunrise from the top of Pride Rock with a heavy heart. It had been so long since he'd been up here. His eyes stung as the light spread over the savanna. The coming light brought life to the land. It had only been two weeks since Simba's return and the end of the terrible drought that had ravaged the land. The grass and trees were only starting to grow back and the animals were slowly beginning to return. Though the land was starting to heal, its inhabitants were not. The animals still felt the horrors left over from Scar's rule. Only time would heal their scars. Time would never fully heal their young king. Memories, regrets, and responsibilities flashed before Simba's eyes. The last time he had been up here watching the sun rise, it had been alongside his father. The days of his youth had been much happier. Now, Simba was swamped by his responsibilities as king. He chuckled at the ignorance he had had as a cub. He used to think being king would be a great and fun experience. He knew better now. Being king wasn't easy. It was a responsibility that Simba felt he still wasn't ready for. Everything he did reminded him of his father. Even sitting there reminded him of his father. Simba felt choked up at the thought of Mufasa. Despite all the time that had passed, Simba still hadn't healed from his father's death. He knew he never would. He still felt like he was responsible, though he knew he wasn't. A terrible injustice had been committed against his father and himself. Nothing would change that, no matter how much Simba wished it were so. All he could do was look ahead to the future. Simba closed eyes as he lost himself in his thoughts. He felt the cool morning wind blow through his mane. He opened his eyes when he heard someone sit next to him. He turned his head to see Nala. Her teal eyes looked at her mate with concern. "Are you okay, Simba?" she asked. "You've been sitting here all alone for an hour now." Simba looked ahead with tight eyes.

"I just feel overwhelmed. So much time has passed and so much has happened," he said. He looked up to the brightening sky and sighed. "I'm worried I won't be a good king. What if I can't be what my father wanted me to be?" he asked. "I don't regret coming back or becoming king, but it's so hard." Nala smiled sadly and gently nudged Simba with her nose. He slowly shifted his gaze from the bright morning sky to his mate.

"Simba, I know you're scared. None of this is going to be easy, but things are already starting to get better," she told him. Simba still didn't look convinced. His self-doubt ran deep. Nala sighed and looked Simba straight in his orange eyes. "Simba, you need to know that you have nothing to be afraid of. You're surrounded by others who love and care about," she said. "I promise that we're all going to help you. You're not alone anymore," she reassured him. Simba swallowed thickly as his posture tightened.

"What if I let everyone down?" he asked in a hushed tone. Nala frowned and moved to stand in front of Simba.

"You won't. Everyone is so proud of you, especially your mother and I. I'm sure your father would be proud of you too," she said. "Things may be different, but that isn't a bad thing. It just means that it's the start of a new day for all of us," she said, smiling gently. She walked over to her mate's side and gently nuzzled against him. "This is a new start for all of us, especially a special new family member," she said as she glanced down at her belly. Simba whipped his head to look at Nala. He felt his eyes bug out of his head.

"A-a n-new family member?" he stuttered. Nala smiled gently and nodded. Simba felt his eyes grow wider. As this new information sank in, Simba felt a smile begin to tug at the corners of his mouth. He felt a joyous laugh bubbling up inside him. It escaped him as his smile grew. He happily nuzzled Nala, and immediately felt lighter.

"Simba, I have no doubt that you're going to be a wonderful father and king," Nala said as she leaned into Simba. "You just need to believe in yourself," she whispered and closed her eyes. Simba's grin grew wider as his eyes blissfully slid closed.

Simba was still a little worried about the future, but Nala's joyous news had lifted a heavy weight off his heart. He was determined to be the best possible king he could be so he could give his son or daughter a better future. He would be the best possible father he could be. The sounds of the animals below and the bright morning sky lifted his spirit and reminded him of the important duty he now possessed. The beautiful orange and red sunrise before them marked the beginning of a new day and era for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old oneshot I put up on Fanfiction.net. I decided to move it over to here as well. Sometimes, I still toy with the idea of continuing it. I'm still undecided, but we'll see.


End file.
